A little something special (FixIt)
by MonkeyLi
Summary: Fix It FF to Don Rosas story: "A little something special". Inducks: p?c D 96325 NO Goldie bashing. Just fixing things into Dimeshipping (Scrooge x Magica) You need to know the Comic to fully understand everything, for I really just fixed the parts that needed to. But even without, you should enjoy a little Scrooge x Magica love PS: No Beta U.U


Even in this misery, even if she had cheated and teamed up with others against him. He just couldn't help his feelings for the sneaky witch. He needed a distraction anyway, why not helping her out while on it? Plus it would be a grand blow against his most loathed rival: Glomgold…

He smiled as she left on his cue, off to africa he hoped. Like this, even if the old Beagle won, he still had a little satisfaction left. Not that he had any doubt he would be the winner in the end. He was sure his family could decipher his message and come to the rescue any moment. And when the police would take care of the criminals. He was glad to know, Magica was far away and safe from that…

The whole damn city had tried to find his one biggest wish. If only Magica knew , she was the only one who could fulfill his wish, his dreams…

As he saw Goldie entering the room, he at first felt happy. He hadn't seen his old friend for many years. But as she kept talking, it dawned on him what she wanted. What his family had planed. It was a nice thought really, and a long time ago he would have taken the gift, but now…

He got nervous, how was he about to tell her that without hurting her? Should he just endure it? Let her kiss him? No, he couldn't bring himself to do that. His family wasn't entirely wrong about what he wished for, but they got the wrong person to deliver it. Of course they did. Cause his feelings where a very well kept secret.

He drew back into his seat as she came closer, cold sweat of panic running down his neck. He really didn't want to hurt her but…

Finally he got himself together, with a firm grib on her shoulders he stopped her advances.

„No!"

She looked confused.

„I am sorry Goldie, I can't do this. You are very dear to me but…I don't love you and I will not kiss someone, I don't have feelings for. There is only one person in the world I would like to kiss…but that just isn't you anymore."

Her big blue eyes where wide open, but slowly the surprised look turned into a gentle smile.

„You don't have to apologize for that Scrooge. I came here because your family and friends asked me to. And I saw no harm in granting you the wish of a simple kiss. But you don't have to worry about my feelings. Whatever was between us, was a long time ago. I moved on aswell Scrooge, my heart doesn't belong to you anymore."

A great relief washed over Scrooge as he heard that, he smiled at her.

„Thank you Goldie."

„But we still are friends I hope!" She asked after a moment.

„Always!" He assured her with utter conviction.

She sat down on a chair and leaned forward in an expecting manner. „And of course, you will tell a friend whom this mysterious person could be you lost your heart to!"

The smile fell from Scrooges face and he begun to stutter. „Thats…I can not…You wouldn't understand…"

„Try me!" She demanded „I have the feeling ist not Brigitta we are talking about…"

The disgusted look on his face was answere enough. But Scrooge really hasn't much woman in his life, besides some occasional buisness partners or Daisy. Of course it could be another man aswell, but Goldie had a pretty good instinct that this was not the case. Other woman…there was only…but could that really be?

She looked up at him, his face was burning up with embarrassment. Yes it could be, she decided. But taking a guess would make it far to easy for him, a cruel little voice in her head stated. Thus she pressed on. „Tell me Scrooge, who is it? You will feel much better after you talked about that. I am sure you stubborn mule hides those feelings from everyone until now. Am I right?"

He rubbed his temples in a defeated manner. „For…many, many years now…" He admitted

Wow, that was longer then she had expected. It really got him hard it seemed.

„Still, if I told you. You'll think I got crazy, you couldn't possible understand…"

„Aw, cut it out Scrooge. I already do believe you are crazy if that is of any help. I kinda expect the woman you choose to be one hell of a kind." She sighed exhausted and put on a smile again. „I don't care whom it is, I won't judge you on that. If it is what your heart desires, it's fine with me. I told you, we are friends!"

Scrooge looked at the woman from his past. She sure knew a thing or two about him, maybe she could understand…

„After today it even sounds more crazy then ususal, the woman I desire above all others, was among the attackers today…" Just thinking of the fierce witch made him smile. He gazed out of the window into the sky with a longing look in his eyes.

„Magica de Spell…" Her name tasted bitter sweet on his lips.

Even though Goldie had suspected that, she still was a little surprised now. Anyhow, she stood true to her words of not blaming him for his heart desires.

„Well, I could be offended that you choose a witch over the star of the north…But honestly, I am not. You are right about me not beeing able to fully understand it though. I live far away, I hardly get any news about whats happening in Duckburg. And in the cases your fight with her was big enough to make it across the world, I can hardly find her lovable."

Scrooge drooped, she saw sadness in his eyes. He wasn't ashamed of his feelings for that woman. Just dissapointed she couldn't see why. It gave her a little pang to the heart as she realized that he already loved Magica more, then he ever loved her. On the other hand, this was just silly envy. She didn't even wanted him anymore. It was her pride speaking up here. But this was not the time for selfishness.

„But I know you Scrooge, I know what kind of characteristics you admire. If what I saw today was just a glimpse of her personality…then I wonder why you are not already married to her!"

He chuckled a little at that but his smile was sad.

„Because she hates me. She want's nothing from me, but my first dime. And who could blame her? What should such a powerfull woman like her have to do with an old miser like me? Not to speak of how beautiful she is…" His sigh was heartbreaking. „No, if I tell her, I will lose her forever. Even if I can't have her heart. I wont give up on our fights. She is the salt of my life, the dew of my mornings, the sun of my afternoons. Without her, my life would be boring and sad. All my other rivals are mere tiresome. Only she, is a match for me."

Goldie gasped at him. „Wow, you did change a bit Scrooge. Back in the times you could have never spoken so open about what you feel…"

He looked away with red cheeks.

„You truly **are** in love with her!" She gave him a warm, comforting smile. „I am happy for you, even though it's onesided at the moment."

„And I **do** feel better after telling you. But please…" He started.

„I wont tell anyone about it, I promise! But if you want my advise: At least tell her! If she really is just after your dime, it will not change a thing. But if she **do** care for you aswell, it's your only way to find out. Don't repeat your same mistakes all over again! Be honest! There aren't many people who wouldn't want to hear such words you just spoke." She winked at him as she stood up.

„I wish you all the best Scrooge McDuck."

„You too Goldie O' Glit. And thank you!"

„Your welcome!" She waved goodbye as she left his office. Leaving Scrooge alone with his thoughts about a certain, raven haired witch. But he felt a little lighter in his heart, now that he had told someone about it.

A gentle rapping on his window made him jump. He couldn't believe his eyes, as the very woman he thought about was floating on her broom right outside his window. She didn't made any attempt to break in or pull off some magic. She just sat there, eyes on him, waiting patiently for his actions.

He hesitated, was she already about to continue their fight for his dime? Even after today? Why wasn't she in africa? Looked like she didn't took his advice after all. But she seemed calm, with an indefinable look on her face.

He took a deep breath and opend the window for her.

Gracefully she flew inside and came to a stand right in front of him. „Hi Scroogie, I got something for you." She greeted with her usual smirk. He quirked an eyebrow at her but was at a loss for words at the moment. She threw something small at him and he catched it automatically. He now held a small, foreign coin in his hand.

„Thought you might want it as sort of revenge. Thats Glomgolds Number one coin. After you gave me the hint, I decided it was a good way to break partnership with him.„ She grined evil. „Anyhow, I know you well enough to understand you already had a plan at hand to win the fight against Grandpa Beagle. So I took his grandsons with me on that mission and let them have a good deal of good old Flinthearts fortune. I never believed he would stay richest man in the world long enough for me to melt that coin anyway. Also…"

She hesitated a little and shuffled her feet on the ground in a nervous manner till she looked up at him again.

„Also, it wouldn't have been the same. There is no satisfaction in melting that amulet, if it is not your first coin I use…"

She actually blushed a little at that and for some reason he did aswell. Her words where in no way embarrassing, still he felt his cheeks grew warm.

„You came back just for that? You could have been caught. There is still police outside…" Scrooge stared at her. Something felt off here, still he could feel a warm happinez in his heart for seeing her again so soon.

The witch just shrugged „Pff, as if those incompetend fools could catch me."

She looked down, clearly contemplating what to do next. Scrooge watched how the sunlight reflected on her raven hair as it felt down arround her face.

„I am sorry…" he suddenly heard a soft whisper from her. She looked up and he gasped a little. There was no cheek or hate in her eyes for once. Just honest feelings, and it made her look so much more beautiful that he couldn't fully comprehent her grace.

„It was wrong to team up with your other rivals. This is a fight just among you and me. Thats why I came back to bring you that coin. It was supposed to be some kind of apology or gift..."

Her soft expression changed a bit, but he couldn't tell into what.

„…but I guess, you got your most wished anniversary present already. I…" She swallowed a bit. „I just saw her leave the bin…"

Scrooge was so captured by her that he didn't catch on at once. „What?"

Magica sneered at him „Don't play dumb Scroogie. I know everything about you. That was Goldie O' Glit that just left your office. Your old…flame from Klondike days…"

Her voice sounded so bitter now, somewhat angry. Was she..?

„Well, can not compete with that…" She laughed dryly but didn't looked amused at all.

„What did she do?" she asked in a hushed voice. „Did…did she…OH WHAT DO I EVEN CARE?! See you next time Scroogie!"

All off sudden she turned around in a fury and made her way to the still open window.

That ripped Scrooge finaly from his daze. He managed to capture her wrist before she could raise on her broom. Magica was surprised by his actions, after a short struggle she ended up with her back pressed to the wall, with Scrooge holding her arm next to her head against the wall aswell. He withdrew immediately. „I am sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you."

Magica just looked aside and tried to sink deeper into the wall behind her „What are you doing you old fool?" She hissed, her cheeks starting to blush. Her hair was messed up a little thanks to the sudden movements before. She looked so beautiful, Scrooge couldn't keep his eyes from her. His heart was screaming, he just couldn't stand it anymore. He took a small step forward and leaned his forearms, on each side of her, on the wall. Not touching her at all. He just gazed deep into her eyes. His own face flushing with heat.

„Please don't leave…" he whispered.

Magicas breath came quickly but her gaze didn't waver as she locked eyes with him.

„Nothing happend between me and Goldie. I stopped her…" He swallowed hard, not sure if he should continue. The beauiful onyx eyes from the witch infront of him drew him nearer and nearer to her. The intensity of her gaze increasing any passing second.

He finaly gave in, closing the small distance between their beaks, he touched his lips deeply to hers in a fleet kiss.

„I just want you…" he hushed into her ear before he let go and withdrew a bit to give her some space. She just gaped at him with wide eyes.

He scoldet himself. What was he thinking?

„I am sorry Magica…It wasn't right of me to do that without your permission…I just…couldn't help myself. But that doesn't make it less wrong…" He hung his head in shame.

Suddenly she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, drewing him closer. Her eyes piercing into his very soul.

„Why are you doing this? Are you making fun of me? Who thought the great Scrooge McDuck was such an sadistic ass." Her glare was full of anger and pain. So much pain.

„M…Magica…" Scrooge stared at angry tears that where gathering in the corners of her eyes. She doesn't seem to be angry that he kissed her, but that she thought it was only for fun? What does that mean?

„I am not making fun of you!" He layed his hands on top of hers, which still were clutched onto his jacket. „I meant it…" He raised one hand to stroke her cheek, slowly drewing her closer. Leaving her enough space this time, to reject. Their beaks where only millimeters appart as she let her eyes fall close in an accepting manner.

He kissed her again. Longer this time. Deeper, with all the passion he built up for this woman over the years. Softly stroking her neckfeathers in the act.

His heart pounded like crazy, he expected to be blastet away by some magic any second. It was thrilling and only made him want the witch in front of him more.

But the blast never came. The kiss was driving him crazy. His hands begun to wander on their own. Fully embracing her.

Magicas hands relaxed. Instead of ripping into his jacket, they where now roaming over his chest. Closer, he wanted to drew her even closer to his body.

Their mouths where open a little, and their tounges touching in the heated kiss now and then. It sends electric sparks through his body everytime.

Closer. So much closer…

But finally he felt her pushing him away a bit. Gentle, but final.

„Please Scrooge…we need to stop…"

She hold his head in both of her hands while looking deep into his eyes. Both their faces where flushed with passion and lust. Eyes dark and shimering.

„Like this, we would only rush things, that shouldn't be rushed…"

He could tell she had struggle with her own arguments, body betraying her reason. Still, her eyes where determined. And he knew she was right. If they made a mistake now, they would never be able to talk about this properly. Cause beside all that passion, what he felt for her in his heart, was pure and strong.

But it wasn't the time yet, to give it a name in the open.

Magica leaned forward to give him one last kiss. Soft and gentle this time. Holding back feelings that where to much right now.

„Happy anniversary Scroogie Darling." She said with a smile. „I will be back soon and then…"

She left open what would happen then. Scrooge only knew, he couldn't wait for it. Would count the hours, till he saw her again.

She raised her broom and left with a last smile in his direction. Her cheeks still blushing she looked like a dark angel in he sky. With her raven hair fluttering in the wind.

For a long time Scrooge just gazed after her. A contend sigh escaping him now and then. Finally he got back to work, in the best mood he had since a very long time.

As Donald and Gyro passed by on their Flying Bike they could hear a happy tune coming from the open window in the money bin.


End file.
